Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer color calibrating method where it is possible to acquire color data by providing a sensor which detects color information.
Related Art
There are times when there is a necessity to suppress color variation between two devices in a case where, for example, two printers are being used. Typically, suppressing of color variation between devices is attempted by performing color calibration on the premise of standard devices provided by manufactures for each of the printers. However, there are times when deviations in color may occur in each of the two printers in opposite directions for the standard devices provided by manufactures. In this case, it is not limited to deviations in color between the two printers being necessarily within the range of original margin of errors even if the deviations in color between each of the printers and standard devices provided by manufactures are eliminated.
A technique is disclosed as shown in JP-A-2012-009921 (PTL 1) where a reference device is not the standard devices provided by manufactures and one of the two devices is used as the reference device in order to restrict color variation between the two devices.